See It Through The Eyes of a Monk
by Lunaria-Star
Summary: I am not that leecherous or hentai monk Miroku. I am just simply a monk that follows the Buddahs teachings. See our travels through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of the shows character. Rumiko Takahashi owns all these awesome characters.**_

_**Let Me Introduce Myself**_

It's time for all you Inuyasha fans to know the real truth. Let me take you behind the scenes through my eyes. You know me as the "lecherous" or "hentai" monk Miroku but that's not true. I don't "grope" Sango; I just rub her behind gently. I don't why everyone uses such harsh language these days. Now if only the show was named "Miroku" all these rumors wouldn't go around. Ah yes, if the show was named Miroku, I would have my two beautiful sidekicks Sango and Kagome accompany me on the journey to find Naraku.

I remember when I first met Kagome. It was like first love I tell you. The way she looked at me with those angry eyes while I rode away with her on this contraption called a "bicycle." That day was one of the best days of my life. It would have been so much better if that half demon, Inuyasha, weren't there. He ruined my whole plan on kidnapping the beautiful Kagome. I planned on taking her with one sweep. Here was my plan, grab the young girl and ride of to a nearby village where we could live happily ever after and have children. Oh yes, I forgot about the Shikon Shards. Well I'd probably let Kagome keep them. I have wouldn't have any use for them anyway. I mean I would have everything I needed, a beautiful wife and children.

If I could not capture Naraku and get rid of my kazanna, I would rely on my children or the future generations of my family to do it. Good plan isn't it? I know I'm such a sly thinker. Anyways enough of Kagome let me tell you about my other beautiful companion Sango.

She is a youkai taijya, one of the strongest I've ever seen. She has beautiful black hair that changes to a light brown color when she's in the sun. She is like a goddess and I am.. Well we'll come back to this part later. Ah, god has blessed me with beautiful women. One moment I must praise god for all the blessings he has given me.

Now let me tell you more about my beautiful Sango. She has the softest behind you would ever feel. Touching it is like feeling heaven. Ah, I feel like I am in paradise when I slowly but carefully slip my hand down to her lower back. Then I inch down toward my target. I rub it gently for about five seconds and then I feel the consequence. The large hirakotsu hits my head and the result is a very angry Sango and a large bump on my head. After being hit more than ten times you get used to the pain. At first it feels like you are in hell, but then the pain goes away and you just have a large bump on your head.

Now I don't call that grouping right? I mean it's just a soft rubbing on the behind. Parents do that to their babies when they're putting powder or cream on the baby's behind! What's the difference? Only difference is that I'm rubbing an adult's behind.

Well now I've told you about the beautiful ladies that travel with Inuyasha, Shippou, and me. Don't worry I didn't exclude Inuyasha or Shippou out of this story. Hmm, how do I phrase this? They just don't play a major role. I mean this is about my beautiful women and me. Well if Inuyasha was more feminine in the way he talked and in what he wore he could be addressed as a women.

Enough about women now, its time for all you Inuyasha fans to get the new me. Here is my regular daily basis schedule.

**6:30 A.M. :** Wake up and wash up for the upcoming events. If the taijya is still sleeping I reach up to her behind to give her a gentle rubbing to awake her from her slumber.

**6:31 A.M. :** If taijya was asleep. I get slapped and a red hand appears on my face. Then the taijya yells in my face and before she grabs her hirakotsu I quickly run away.

**6:35 A.M. :** I get ready for our journey.

**6:50 A.M. :** The whole group is ready to leave and find Naraku.

**8:03 A.M. :** We stop by a nearby village to take a break.

**8:08 A.M. :** I wander of from the group to go look for a beautiful looking woman.

**8:15 A.M. :** My eyes set on a beautiful woman working on something.

**8:16 A.M. :** I walk to the woman.

**8:17 A.M. :** I introduce myself to the woman and we start to have a conversation.

**8:30 A.M. :** I ask her if she will bare my child. The woman blushes and takes time to think.

**8:31 A.M. :** Sango finds me asking the woman to bare me a child. She quickly marches to were the woman and I are.

**8:32 A.M. :** Sango apologizes to the woman and hits me with her hirakotsu. Believe me this is not a pretty scene. Then Sango yells at me for going off to another woman. She storms off back to the Inuyasha group and I follow her saying sorry.

**8:40 A.M. :** We leave the town and go back to our journey.

**9:00 A.M. :** Kagome gets tired of riding her bicycle and complains that her behind hurts. I offer her to come onto my back, but then she notices me twitching my hands ready for her behind to come.

**9:05 A.M. :** Inuyasha gets pissed of at Kagome because he says that she is holding them up.

**9:06 A.M. :** Kagome osuwaris Inuyasha.

**9:06 :02 A.M. :** Inuyasha is smashed into the ground. Leaving a large hole in the ground.

**9:08 A.M. :** Kagome gets mad and starts walking ahead. Sango, Shippou, and I follow her leaving Inuyasha behind.

**9:09 A.M. :** Inuyasha curses at Kagome and catches up to us.

**9:10 A.M. :** Inuyasha and Kagome start fighting.

**9:15 A.M. :** Some strange demon shows up and we have to fight it.

**9:20 A.M. :** Inuyasha uses his Kaze no Kizu and defeats the demon.

**9:21 A.M. :** Inuyasha makes sure that Kagome is all right. Then we head back to our journey.

**10:00 A.M. :** We meet up with Sesshomaru.

**10:01 A.M. :** I grope Sesshomaru because I think he's a girl.

**10:02 A.M. :** I find out that Sesshomaru is a he and I run back.

**10:03 A.M. :** Sesshomaru attempts to kill me, but he aims wrong and his attack goes to Inuyasha.

**10:04 A.M. :** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha start fighting.

**10:40 A.M. :** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both tired so; Sesshomaru takes off and says that the fight isn't over yet.

**10:42 A.M. :** We're on our journey again.

**12:00 P.M. :** We stop for lunch. Kagome cooks us some nice Ramen or ninja food.

**12:30 P.M. :** We finish up our lunches and then we're back onto the road to find Naraku.

**12:40 P.M. :** We go in the wrong direction and end up at Goshinboku.

**12:50 P.M. :** After we finally get on the right path we stumble across Kikyo on our way.

**12:51 P.M. :** Inuyasha chases after Kikyo.

**12:52 P.M. :** Kagome follows Inuyasha to see what's going on. Sango and I try to stop Kagome, but she goes anyway.

**12:53 P.M. :** Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and I wait in the shade under a tree for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.

**1:20 P.M. :** Kagome comes back with a sad face.

**1:21 P.M. :** Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and I try to cheer Kagome up.

**1:30 P.M. :** Kagome decides to go home.

**1:35 P.M. :** Sango and I take Kagome back to the well so she can return to her time.

**1:45 P.M. :** Inuyasha returns and asks were Kagome is.

**1:46 P.M. :** Sango yells at Inuyasha for being so mean to Kagome and not respecting her feelings.

**1:55 P.M. :** Inuyasha goes to the well to get Kagome back.

**3:00 P.M. :** Inuyasha brings Kagome back.

**3:05 P.M. :** We continue our journey once again.

**3:15 P.M. :** Kagura or one of Naraku's minions shows up and lures Inuyasha into a trap.

**3:30 P.M. :** We search for Inuyasha.

**3:50 P.M. :** We find Inuyasha.

**4:00 P.M. :** Inuyasha tries to track down Naraku's scent to see if he's nearby.

**5:00 P.M. :** We run into Naraku or Hakudoshi.

**5:01 P.M. :** Inuyasha starts fighting.

**5:15 P.M. :** Naraku/Hakudoshi dissappears.

**5:16 P.M. :** Inuyasha starts chasing one of them.

**6:05 P.M. :** Inuyasha gives up chasing them.

**6:10 P.M. :** We look for a nearby village to spend the night at.

**6:30 P.M. :** We spot a village a couple of miles away. We head to the village.

**7:00 P.M. :** We come to the village.

**7:05 P.M. :** I go to the village's leader to find out if there's any problem with the town.

**7:06 P.M. :** The town leader says that there is a demon that keeps on terrorizing them.

**7:10 P.M. :** We set into demon slaying action.

**7:20 P.M. :** We kill the demon and everyone thanks us.

**7:25 P.M. :** Village leader thanks us and offers us to stay at his home. I ask him if there are any beautiful women at his home.

**7:26 P.M. :** Sango beats me with her hirakotsu.

**7:27 P.M. :** The village leader also offers us a full course dinner and he lets us to stay at his home for the night.

**7:30 P.M. :** We go to his house.

**7:31 P.M. :** My eyes saw a beautiful princess. I walk up to her and I start a conversation with her. Then I ask her to bare my child.

**7:35 P.M. :** Sango hits me with her hirakotsu again. I get another bump on my head.

**7:40 P.M. :** The village leader shows us our room and serves us dinner.

**7:45 P.M. :** We go to sleep.

**7:50 P.M. :** I attempt to _rub_ Sango's behind.

**7:51 P.M. :** Sango yells at me once again and slaps me. I get another red mark on my cheek.

**7:52 P.M. :** Everyone wakes up. Inuyasha yells at me to keep my hands to myself.

**8:00 P.M. :** We go to sleep.

Now repeat that schedule and that's what we basically go through everyday. That is why I am so strong. After being hit by Sango several times I have learned to get used to it.

Okay, enough of the schedule and enough about me. I'll just cut to the chase and tell you what we are currently doing. Right now I am telling you about my comrades and I. Sango is currently shining her hirakotsu, probably to hit me with it again. Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting about something, I'm pretty sure it's because Kagome has to go back to her time to study for some tests. Shippou and Kirara are currently sleeping in the shade. Nothing interesting has happened. I've only attempted to _rub_ Sango's behind today once that was in the morning. Sorry nothing really interesting for me to write about. Wait one moment I think Sango and Kagome are going to take a bath in the springs nearby! I have to go right now, see you later! I can't miss this chance. I'll tell you about it when I come back.

_**Next chapter: The Inuyasha group stumbles across Sango's old friend. Is he just a friend or is he more than that to Sango? While the group sits down and takes a break Miroku takes a magazine out of Kagome's yellow traveling bag. "How to get your woman to love you." Will this work for Miroku? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Author's Note: This is one of my first Inuyasha fanfics that I plan on continuing. " Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think of my fanfic! I can't continue without any reviews! By the way I'm looking for a beta reader for this fanfiction. If you want to be one please e-mail me or leave a review saying you want to become one. Thanks! Lunaria Star**_


	2. Note

To all my reviwers and people who are reading this story 

Sorry that I haven't been updating, I just started school two weeks ago and it's been very hectic. Plus I'm trying to run two sites at once and maintain them and lots of other things, so let's just say my schedule is jam-packed. Don't worry I promise I will update, and I **have not **given up on the story. Thank you for all the reviews and support I appreciate it. I'll try to update the story soon, ok? -

**Also, **I should of put in the summary that this is an Inuyasha paraody. That's why some of the characters might be OOC (Out of original character). The next chapter may not be how I described it though. ;; I'm thinking about moving that part a little further, I don't want to rush the story. P

I'm glad that all the reviwers (so far) have thought that it was funny. Prepare for more laughter in the next chapter! (I hope)

-Lunå®iå §†å® (Lunaria Star)

9/6/2005


End file.
